ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Goro
|image1=Emperor_Goro.png |hwo=Planet Guanocide |se=FlamingoMask |ccb = Gallibon the Destroyer |h=60 m |w=Unknown |t=Alien Guanocide |fa=The Birth of FlamingoMask |la=TBA |all=Celestina (one-sided), Sergeant Silverscalp, His kaiju army |enm=FlamingoMask, HAM, Nocturnes, All who oppose him |oth=None }} is an Alien Guanocide and the ruler of his homeworld and the Guanocide Empire. He has conquered and devastated many worlds and has a vast army of kaiju. He is the main villain of FlamingoMask. History ''FlamingoMask'' ''The Birth of FlamingoMask'' Emperor Goro first appeared when he was shown firebombing the Planet Nocturne, due to him seeing the Nocturnes as a threat to his kind. Emperor Goro watched in delight as Planet Nocturne went up in flames before then aftwerwards Emperor Goro announced to his people and the Guanocide Empire that the Nocturnes had been successfully destroyed. However then one of his soldiers came in and messaged him. The Guanocide Soldier then informed Emperor Goro about a escape shuttle from Planet Nocturne that managed to escape their grasp and was heading down to the Milky Way Galaxy. Upon hearing this news, Emperor Goro then planned to destroy the last Nocturnes---but first he then executed the soldier on the spot with his Goro Fire, roasting him due to his failure to capture them. Emperor Goro then went to his kaiju army and ordered one of his kaiju to to the planet Earth and track the last Nocturnes down and destroy them. Garbage Monster then volunteered and Emperor Goro then sent him forth. Later on, Emperor Goro watched as Garbage Monster killed FlamingoMask and cheered in success, then deploying out Garbage Monster to wreak havoc. However, this was later proven to be a premature "victory" as then FlamingoMask was revived and then came back to fight off Garbage Monster. Following Garbage Monster's defeat, Emperor Goro sweared he'd get FlamingoMask next time. Right away he then deployed another monster... ''Invisible Monster! Bring Me The Blood of the Earthlings!! Emperor Goro reappeared when he deployed the monster Gamoni to Earth to gather him some human sacrifices for him and his kind so that they could feed on their blood and thrive. This went on for a while, with Gamoni capturing three groups of people from different villagers for him, but Emperor Goro's blood harvest was put to an end by FlamingoMask and HAM, who managed to defeat his monster. Emperor Goro then swore vengeance and stated that the blood harvest would continue. ''Bloodthirst Emperor Goro then recruited Alien Spell to continue his Blood Harvest. Emperor Goro showed up again later when Alien Spell gave him some of the blood he had taken from the human victims of his and then began to consume their blood. Upon hearing Alien Spell's suggestion of taking human children blood instead, Emperor Goro approved and then ordered Alien Spell to collect some human children bloods and to have a big sale out tomorrow. Following Alien Spell's defeat and demise, Emperor Goro cursed FlamingoMask's name and swore vengeance. ''Quod Tenebris Agente'' After having his first three kaiju slain, Emperor Goro decided to shake things up by deploying one of his best agents to the battlefield, Celestina. Emperor Goro then gave Celestina her assignment, then sent her down to Earth. Later on, following the demise Bemular, Emperor Goro was not pleased with Celestina's failure and considered executing her on the spot, however Celestina managed to convince him to spare her, as she claimed she was only just getting started and that he needed to be his "eyes" on Earth. Emperor Goro then spared her and let her go to continue the operation. ''Tourist Trap'' Emperor Goro reappeared in the episode where he spoke with Celestina on operation Devil Weapon X. Emperor Goro was pleased to hear the results from Celestina's results and then suggested for her first target was to blow up Japan first with the superweapon. Emperor Goro then signed off. Towards the end of the episode was when Emperor Goro reappeared, unimpressed with Celestina's failure. Celestina vowed not to fail again however and then the two plotted to steal FlamingoMask's Flamingo Feather to prevent him from further foiling their plans. Celestina then deployed Jiorugon and thus their newest plot began. ''Whatever Happened to Sevengar? Emperor Goro communicated mainly to Jiorugon in the episode, commanding him to steal the Flamingo Feather and to crush the likes of Sevengar and FlamingoMask from afar. Following the demise of Jiorugon, Emperor Goro began to doubt Celestina's skills and was moreso considering outright removing her soon if she didn't keep up. He then dismissed her, to which he then would recruit Sergeant Silverscalp behind her back. ''Don't Look At The Moon! Emperor Goro was in his throne room drinking some blood, before then Sergeant Silverscalp and Craterman appeared to him. After Silverscalp got done explaining his plan to him, Goro approved and ordered them to go flood the Earth, even complementing Silverscalp as "somebody worth serving under me", which angered Celestina. Goro then observed the entire Moon Crisis and ordered Silverscalp and Craterman from afar. Personality Emperor Goro is insane, corrupt, tyrannical, xenophobic, cruel, unpredictable, ruthless and savage emperor of Planet Guanocide. He acts very much like a cross between a typical Showa era Tokusatsu villain and a Roman emperor; he bends the rules to his liking, treats his enemies and even lower ranking minions like dirt and reeks of corruption. He has no problem with executing any of his henchmen if they fail him, believing that it is worst to show up back to him defeated and empty-handed rather than dying with "honor" in battle, viewing his defeated minions as useless. Abilities * Goro Fire: Emperor Goro's main attack is a deadly stream of flames that he can fire out from his mouth. It is stated to be ten times hotter than magma. * Six Extendable Arms: Emperor Goro has six arms that are useful for him to perform many actions. They can also extend out and stretch. * Blood Drain: Emperor Goro can feed off of the blood of others and get stronger off of it. How he does this is with his prehensile tongue which has a hooked tip to it which can be used to drain the entirety of his victim's blood with. * Telescopic Vision: Emperor Goro can see away from miles with his telescopic vision, even while staying at his intergalactic palace. * Size Change: Emperor Goro can change his size from giant to normal size at will. * Teleportation: Emperor Goro can teleport, however his teleportation is stated to be limited. * Anti-Gravity Throne: Not much of a weapon, but Emperor Goro has a anti-gravity throne that he can use to sit on and float in the air with. * Eye Color Change: Emperor Goro's eyes change colors at times, such as red, yellow, green, white or dark blue. * Launching Horns: Emperor Goro's horns can be launched off of from his head and shot out at his foes like missiles, to which his horns will grow right back. This power has not been used yet. Trivia * Originally his name was "Emperor Jenjora", however Gallibon the Destroyer liked his name as "Emperor Goro" and kept it as that. * His motif is that of a Roman emperor. * With his six arms and giant size, he is also similar to the Gegenees from Greek mythology. * His Anti-Gravity Throne is clearly a reference to the gravity thrones from the Halo series. * Currently the only episodes he does not appear in are Our from the Permian and The Graffiti Has Another Meaning. Category:Fan Seijin Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Fire Kaiju Category:FlamingoMask Kaiju Category:FlamingoMask Continuity Category:Fan Villain Category:Aliens Category:First Kaiju Category:Gallibon the Destroyer Category:Named Seijin